Growing Up Evil Put On Hold
by Jangonara
Summary: When the Akatsuki find three babys outside the hideout, whats going to happen when this evil group of criminals has to raise kids? Rated t for mouthing off. Rating might change.
1. Lucky babys

I do not own naruto. If I did akatsuki would be a group of gay men taking over the world.

I do own the babys and really wish I owned the akatsuki.

LETS BEGAN!!!!!!

**"bold"=zetsu's dark half**

_"italics"= zetsu's white half_

_"thoughts"= thoughts_

* * *

It was a warm, but cloudy day near the akatsuki hideout. Everyone was inside and nobody seemed to notice a tall buff man put three bundles infront of the huge rock of a door. Nobody

noticed untell it started wailing very loudly. Once everyone was outside, they searched untell they found the sorce of the noice. Soon they had found all three bundles. konan picked up

the one that was crying and unfolded it halfway. It was a little baby girl with short spiky green hair, sharp white teeth, lightly tanned skin, and a mix between purple and blue eyes. The

other ones were boys. one was clearly older and bigger then the other.

"……. Who leaves a baby in front of a rock?" asked kisame.

"Retards" hidan replied.

"_should we keep them?" **"can i eat them?"**_

_E_verybody looked at pein, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"ok, this could work for us. we could use them to spy on would ever suspect kids."

After pain finished his speach on how they could raise the children,the small boy started to cry. Konan quickly started to rock him back and forth, and soon this soothing motion did the

trick. He stoped crying and reached out to touch konans face. She giggled as he grabbed her hand and squeezed his tiny hand on here's. "oh, pein, they need names."she turned to face

him as he closed his eyes. Opening them quickly he simply said "later, lets take them inside now." Soon konan,kakazu,itachi and deidara went to the store to get supplies. They came

back with three cribs,blankets and tons of simple to complacated outfits. "silence everyone, each group will have a child to teach and you must teach them every thing you know. make

sure they under stand what you say and you will switch every once in a while, got it?". "hai!!!!" everyone replied. "here are the groups"

Girl=konan,hidan,and zetsu.

boy(bigger)=pein,kakuzu,and sasori

boy(smaller)=Deidara,itachi,kisame

"you will half to the work times out by yourself." pein added. As the day slowly passed, konan feed the three and itachi put them in their cribs. itachi looked at them for a second more and

quickly turned, but not before seeing the younger boy open his eyes and stare at his as if asking a question. he turned around again, only to find all three peacefully sleeping. "im seeing

things" he mumbled before walking out the room they had made for he turned, six eyes stared at his back. Four were noticabuly scared, while two seemed very bord.

* * *

Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! New story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plz send names what you think they shound be named. Give meaning of name too. I redid the story because I think the first one was retarded.

Who's eyes were whos?ill tell you next time!


	2. back with the man!

I own no one but moriko, my bad ass OC!!!!!

I though since i love the akatsuki, i would never run out of ideas, BUT I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry. a bit angry that i have hardly any reviews!!!!!!! Come on people!!! please!!!

OK well i already came up with one name and that is zoru, and that is this newly introduced baby's name.

the new baby is a boy. OK..........LETS BEGAN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night, and all in the area were sleeping. All except one. That one was a tall rough man who was jumping threw trees at an astounding rate. Jumping from

tree to tree, his eyes were scanning the area looking for any people who could see him. after another few miles of nothing but trees and dirt, he came to a halt and turned to look at a

cave had a very small entrance.

He moved toward it before ducking inside. It was slightly taller on the inside so he was able to stand but he still had to bend over a bit. He walked the twist

and turns of the cave until he reached the end and sliped down a little hole and landed in a big deep red and gold colored room. He casually walked into the room, staying on full alert.

After making sure it was safe, he sprinted to the other side of the room to a little crib in the corner of the room.

As he reached in to touch the sleeping figure , something flew towards him from behind. He turn and knocked it out the way. As he studied the small knife that had been

aimed at him and back to the opposer, who was glaring at him and shaking with rage. he was trying to look past the darkness to see who had attacked him when he heard a wail come

from the small turned to see his attacker rocking the baby back and forth.

"so, did you get rid of them?" she asked calmly. "yes, they will never return and now we can train him without any interferences." he replied smoothly. She layed the baby

down so he was staring at the dark red ceiling. "zoru will become one of the best fighting ninja in the world! his intense training will began once he masters walking!" she exclaimed.

"yes, ill tell all the others" he mumbled before climbing up and out the hole he came from and run in the opposite direction.

The lady stared after him before twirling the baby's short curly green hair and whispering "your going to make your mommy proud zoru!"


	3. Baby Minds

**well, since you all seem to HATE ME i had to come up with all the names my self, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!**

**The girl is moriko _(more-e-ko)_, the older boy is gin and the younger boy is kyoho_(keo-yo). Where i got the names you do not need to know_**

**_I do not own naruto, if i did, It would be all about the akatsuki!

* * *

_**

It had been 2 days since the group of had found the three babies, and they had finally came up with names.

The slightly larger boy was known as gin, for the small silver wolf pendent he had around his neck. Almost

immediately, he had begun to show signs of trouble. He would yell all the time and didn't seem to like anyone

but pein, kisame and itachi. The girl was named moriko by zetsu. She wasn't quite as bad as gin, but she was

still trouble. She would cry when she was taken away from her brothers, and would only calm down near

hidan,sasori,deidara, and zetsu. it was cute the first time, but now it was just grating every ones nerves. Last

but not least was kyoho. He was an angle among devils. he hardly ever cried, never caused trouble, and slept

all the way through the night. He really didn't have any favorite people, but he prefured to stay by his sister's

side, along with tobi, and konan and kakuzu. Now the babies had names, but how old were they? " it would

help if we knew how fucking old they were!" hidan shouted, before konan hit him upside his head. "don't

cursearound the babies!" she yelled. Gin was being held in itachi's arms, moriko was sitting on sasoris lap and

kyoho was playing with tobi on the floor. "we will just have to guess" peinannounced. " Gin looks like the

oldest, then moriko, lastly kyoho." itachi stated. konan looked up thoughtfully before replying. "kyoho is about

7 months". A few seconds passed as everyone looked between the three children. "we will say that kyoho is 7

months, moriko is 11 months and gin is a year old. got it?" pein questioned. A silent hai went around the room.

After making sure everyone agreed, pein walked swiftly out the door with konan on his tail.

**:::::::::MORIKO'S POV:::::::::::**

I watched as the strange looking man walked out of the room with the lady behind him. I stared at the door

before letting out a giggle to lighten the silence. It seemed to work as i suddenly felt myself begin to bounce up

and down. I bent back a bit so i could just see just a bit of wild looking hair. I wasn't sure what color, colors

were still hard for me, but it might be red, it had a way of attracting my attention. Suddenly i felt myself being

lifted in to the air. I was tilted until i was looking straight into the eyes-- wait, 1 eye? i was confused until i saw

the long blond hair that that covered the unseen eye. I blew a happy spit bubble, and tried to reach for the

long yellow strip before i was pulled away, earning them pout. "no pulling" i heard the blond person say. They

sounded a man, but i wasn't too sure. By now most people were in their own rooms. The only ones left were t

he tall blue man, the red eyed man, the man with the mask and the blond man that was still holding me. I was

smiling, until an unpleasant feeling took hold of my stomach. It was about 2 second is was frozen, but soon

after i was wailing at the top of my lungs. I felt the cool air fly by me as i was raced to another room. The blond

man said nothing as he pulled a bottle out of the fridge. I had stopped crying and begun to start again before i

felt a nudge at my mouth. I opened and begun to drink from the bottle.

**:::::::::GIN'S POV:::::::::::**

I don't know when and i don't know how, but at some point i had fell asleep. All i knew when i woke up was

that most people were gone, and someone was screaming, it was getting on my nerves. I guess whoever was

holding me sensed my anger, so they begun to rock me. Then the screaming had gotten louder. then, all was

quiet. I looked around and noticed that moriko was missing. i had never really thought about it, but when ever

moriko was gone, i felt more angry then usual. I had begun to try to get out of the red eyed mans arms. i

shook and grabbed at his hands, desperately trying to get out. i hear a huff and soon, they were carrying me

into another room. That wasn't what i wanted, but then i saw moriko, being feed someone. i stopped fighting

and simply watched her. I think the blond man was talking to the one holding me, i wasn't paying much

attention to them. i was staring at her. As i studied her, i noticed that she was pretty vulnerable. i felt my self

grin as i crawled over to her on the table. She had just noticed i was there when i slapped the bottle out of her

hand. It was like time had frozen. Seconds ticked by as she stared at me, as if she didn't under stand. Then i

heard a whine getting louder, almost to the point of being a scream. the blond man scrambled to her side and

begun to bounce her in the air, which quieted her down, but only slightly. He picked up the bottle was went to

wipe it off. I just stared after them, disappointed that he had gone straight to her, like wasn't even there.

**:::::::::KYOHO'S POV:::::::**

I wasn't sure who this man was, but he was funny! And noisy! he would lift me into the air and tickle my belly.

He would try to get me to smile and for some reason, I did. he kept saying he was a good boy and i could be a

good boy too. I guess all the time we were playing, alot of stuff had happened. i was able to play with him and

listen to them yell. Soon, he had went off to some other part off the house. That wasn't very nice, just leaving

me alone without telling me where you were going. i wont forget it. i never do. i think I'm the only one who still

remembers our house. Well, i wasn't really a house. suddenly a scream came and interrupted my thoughts,

why is everyone so noisy here?!


End file.
